A Sick Day
by QueenOfTheYaoi
Summary: Roxas catches a cold.  Organization XIII makes a big fuss about it, ending in Zexion taking care of the blonde.  friendship ZexionRoxas, Zexion in a maid's outfit!  :D


Zexion walked into the Gray Area and automatically put his guard up. He smelled blood. It was only after that he noticed several nobodies crowded around a sofa. Eyebrow raised, he walked to the group and poked Axel's shoulder, who was standing closest to him. The pyro turned.

"Is there a reason everyone is in the region of this particular piece of furniture?" Axel nodded and parted Marluxia and Saix, giving Zexion a clear view of the commotion.

On the sofa laid Roxas, passed out and noticeably paler than usual.

"…What happened to him?" Axel sighed.

"He passed out on a mission again." Demyx looked closer at the boy.

"Is he gonna be okay? Last time this happened, he was asleep for a long time…" Luxord nodded.

"Understatement, love. The git was out for two bloody months." Marluxia scoffed at the Gambler.

"Don't insult the boy when he isn't even awake to defend himself, it's rude!" Saix nodded.

"I agree with XI." Larxene glared at everyone.

"Are we forgetting that there's an unconscious kid to be taken care of here? Crap, I'm more mothering than all of you, and that's pretty sad!" Xigbar laughed.

"You tell em' Larx!" Xemnas rolled his eyes.

"In our defense, none of us truly know how to care for a child." Zexion cleared his throat.

"If any of you had any common sense at all, you would know how to care for him." Xaldin glared at the blunette.

"It would be much easier to care for him if we knew what was wrong with him." Zexion looked the blonde over.

"It's rather obvious by his pale appearance and shivering body that he's ill. Most likely with a cold." The room was silent for several moments. A chorus of "Nobodies can catch colds?" rang out. Zexion sighed. "You are all imbeciles. I'll tend to him. If he's left to any of you, he'll never recuperate." Another chorus of confused noises came after the word "recuperate", but Zexion ignored them, instead walking to the boy and picking him up bridal style. He opened a portal, but a voice stopped him.

"Um…so…he'll be okay, right?" It was Axel, voice laced with what would be concern.

"Y-yeah, it won't be like last time, right? He'll wake up soon?" Now it was Demyx, voice sounding much like Axel's.

"Yes, I predict he will be fine soon. Nothing to fret over, I will make sure he is okay." VIII and IX thanked him and Zexion again proceeded to leave, only to be stopped by another, deeper voice.

"Is there anything we may do to be of assistance?" He contemplated the offer and nodded.

"If you would be so kind as to clear XIII and I of our missions for this week, I'd consider it very helpful." Xemnas nodded.

"As you wish."

"And also, if I may be granted access to the kitchen, it would also be useful." At this, everyone raised an eyebrow.

"And how would that be of use to young Roxas's health?"

"Certain foods are said to assist the healing process." Xemnas hesitated before nodding.

"Alright, authorization granted."

"Thank you, Superior." The bluenette turned to everyone else. "Now, any other trivial questions?" They all shook their heads. "Alright then. One more thing, kindly keep your antics to a minimum today. The boy needs sleep, and your typical unruliness will disturb him." The boy was met with mixed expressions, some of offense, some of amusement, some of agreement, and two, from Axel and Demyx of course, of paranoia. Zexion rolled his eyes. They obviously didn't think he could care for Roxas. But he could care for him better than any other member, so they have no room to complain. The bluenette didn't bother waiting for verbal responses and walked through the corridor of darkness, popping out in his bedroom. He laid the blonde gently on his bed and looked him over. The bluenette unzipped Roxas's coat, noting that his shirt was soaked with cold sweat. He sighed.

"First things first, a change of clothes…" And off he went to search his closet for more comfortable attire.

.o.O.o.

Roxas awoke with a gasp, rocketing upright, and was instantly overcome with a splitting headache. He temporarily pushed the pain away and looked around. _Wait a minute…this isn't my room…_ He swung his legs over the side of the king sized bed. His headache seemed to migrate to the rest of his body as well. The blonde looked down at himself and raised an eyebrow. He was wearing navy blue silk pajamas. _Not my clothes, either…_ Roxas stood up, but had a spell of dizziness and fell back onto the bed with a springy thump. He felt like utter crap, to say the least. But his curiosity gave him strength as he stood once again to explore the space he was in. It looked much like his own, only bigger. Books were neatly lined on a huge bookshelf against the wall. Another wall had a big flat screen mounted on it. In front of the TV was a coffee table and in front of that, a cobalt blue sofa. Roxas froze as he saw it.

On said sofa laid Zexion, on his back and quietly snoring, one hand dipped under his pajama shirt and the other holding a book over his face.

Roxas couldn't help but smile at the sight before reality hit. This was Zexion's room. _Why in hell am I in Zexion's room? I don't remember coming here at all…and that must mean these are his pajamas, too…but I don't remember changing, either…_ Roxas flushed. _He dressed me somehow without waking me up…because I must've been asleep or something…_ The sleeping boy stirred a bit. Roxas held his breath. When no voice or strong movement came, he released it. Gently he moved the book out of Zexion's hand, sticking one of the various bookmarks scattered across the table in it, and placed it down on the coffee table. Looking back down, he could actually notice a few childish features on his superior's face. Smooth, unscathed skin, a bit of roundness, a small smile playing at his lips, and for the first time, Roxas could tell Zexion was younger than him at a glance. He actually looked rather cute like that, and Roxas wondered why his superior didn't smile more often. Then it wouldn't have taken everyone else so long to figure out that _Zexion_ was the youngest, not him. Pushing the memories of the big argument he had caused away, he walked to the bed and pulled off a blanket. He laid it over his superior's body, smiling when he didn't awaken. Roxas turned to leave but a hand grabbed his wrist.

"A kind gesture, XIII, but you need more bed rest than I do." Roxas gulped and turned to meet his superior.

"And you were awake for how long?"

"Since you took the book from my hand."

"Oh." Roxas pulled his wrist away and crossed his arms. "You have some explaining to do."

"Yes, I believe I do. What do you want to know?"

"Everythi-" The word was cut off by another dizzy spell. He fell back, half onto the sofa and half onto Zexion's lap. Roxas rubbed his temple and closed his eyes. "Okay, for starters, why do I feel like crap?" Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Because I drugged you." Roxas's eyes widened, making Zexion resist the urge to laugh. "Just a joke, I'd never do something that horrendously low. You're simply sick with a cold." The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Nobodies can catch colds?" Zexion sighed.

"The rest of the organization members said the exact same thing." Roxas laughed, making his head throb again.

"Okay, question two, why am I in your room?"

"Because apparently I was the only one who had the faintest idea as to how to care for someone who is ill."

"Really? That's a little sad…"

"Well, keep in mind, most of the nobodies were sixteen or older when their hearts were taken. They don't particularly remember how to handle these types of situations."

"I guess so…"

"Many of us have forgotten skills that wouldn't be of use. It shouldn't come as a surprise."

"And it doesn't. Now, question three, why am I wearing _your pajamas_?"

"Because your clothes were soaked with sweat, and interestingly enough, we happened to be the same size. I figured dry clothes would help you sleep."

"…Makes sense. Question four, how the _hell_ did you get them on me?" Zexion shrugged.

"Not too difficult. Old clothes come off, new clothes go on. You were unconscious the whole time." Roxas glared at the bluenette.

"If I'm wearing different boxers, you're as good as dead."

"Calm yourself. You were fine from the waist down. It was just your shirt that was soaked. It just made more sense to change you fully instead of keeping you half in nightwear and half in work-wear."

"…Damn you and your use of logic."

"Why thank you."

"Question five, can I go now?"

"I would prefer if you didn't."

"And why is that?"

"I told VIII and IX that I would look after you. I even asked Superior to clear our missions for the week. You have nothing to do but rest and recuperate under my watch." Roxas was speechless. Zexion had really thought this through.

"…Fine, I guess I'll stay. I didn't really have a choice in the matter anyway, did I?"

"No, not at all." Roxas sighed before perking up again.

"One more question. Well, two technically."

"Shoot."

"You're gonna be taking care of me, right?"

"Yes, I believe we've established that already." Roxas dawned a slightly evil smirk.

"Does that mean I get to see you in that maid's outfit you told me about?" Zexion tried to keep a blush from forming on his face, failing dreadfully. One of the tidbits he had told Roxas about his past involved him in a maid's outfit, having to cater to the other apprentices, simply because he'd lost one of their weekly games. Of course it wasn't always him that ended up wearing it, but let's just say that's the sight the other apprentices had grown accustomed to. He himself had even become used to it, sometimes putting it on at random of it just to tease the pedophiles he'd come to call family. Other times he would wear it because it never failed to put everyone in a good mood when they were stressed…

…Or Sick.

"I…uh…I don't…well…"

"C'mon, please?"

"…I don't know who or when, but someone has made you into a pervert." Roxas smiled innocently.

"It's not being a pervert, it's just being curious! I bet you looked cute in it. Like a real, girly French maid."

"…I'm assuming that was meant as a compliment?" The blonde nodded.

"Of course!" Zexion sighed. He wasn't going to win this fight.

"I'll see what I can do. Now lay back down and rest. I'll bring you something to eat."

"Okay." Roxas stood and trotted back to the bed, slipping under the big comforter and closing his eyes. Zexion left the room before summoning a corridor of darkness and proceeding to the kitchen.

.o.O.o.

Zexion put a bowl of chicken soup on a tray, along with orange juice and a small jar of aspirin for the body pain. As he was about to lift the tray and take his leave, Xigbar walked in. He smiled and proceeded to rummage through the fridge.

"Cooking for kiddo?"

"Yes."

"How is he?"

"He's a stubborn one. Won't stay still and admit he needs to sleep."

"Ha, that's my kiddo. Always a fighter." Zexion nodded. Xigbar pulled a bottle of fruit punch out of the fridge.

"Uh…Braig?" Xigbar nearly choked on his drink.

"Braig…? Heh, it's been a long time since someone called me that."

"You remember…don't you? Being with the rest of us as an apprentice?"

"Of course I do. Now, is there a reason you're bringing it up? You _hate_ talking about the past." Zexion held up a hand.

"Don't start with the whole 'hate' thing. I'm just wondering something. Do you remember our weekly game nights?"

"Yeah, what of em?"

"Do you remember the penalty for the loser?" Xigbar pinched his nose shut, in fear that the memory of a small silver haired boy in a French maid outfit would give him a nosebleed.

"As if I could forget how adorable you looked in that thing."

"Yes, well, do you know where that thing is?" Xigbar smiled devilishly.

"Why, you planning on wearing it again?" Zexion sighed.

"One more time, and then I'm getting VIII to burn it for me."

.o.O.o.

Zexion walked back into his bedroom and watched in amusement as Roxas's facial expressions changed from surprise to confusion to amusement and back again every few seconds. He walked and set the tray on the nightstand, sitting beside Roxas. The blonde was blushing brightly, and Zexion suppressed what would undoubtedly had come out as hysterical laughter.

"How do I look?"

"Umm…I think I need a tissue…" Zexion let a bit of the pent up laughter escape.

"Do I look that good?"

"Lets just say I can understand why Braig and the others went pedophile over you."

"Does that mean you're going to be a pedophile now, too?"

"Seeing as you're only two years younger than me, it wouldn't count as being a pedophile.

"I suppose not."

"Okay, can you take that off now? Before I forget you're a boy and jump you?" That line did it. Zexion broke down and laughed until his sides were aching.


End file.
